el amor de nico
by judikis11
Summary: nico encontró a una pareja perfecta con la que quiere vivir el resto de sus días paro el odio lo complicara ya que muchas aves quieren el amor de nico pero el solo tiene ojos para una


capitulo 1:el inicio de todo

era una hermosa mañana en rio de janeiro un cardenal y un canario volaban por el mercado (eran pero y nico) nico estaba algo distraído y sin darse cuenta choco con otro canario pero era una hembra , los dos calleron al suelo y luego trataron de recuperarse del golpe

lo siento yo no...-fue lo que alcanzo a decir nico al ver ala hermoza ave de su especie

oh lo siento yo...-fue lo que alcanzo a decir la canaria al ver a nico

hola soy nico-dijo nico

hola yo soy Nicole-dijo Nicole

que belllo nombre-dijo nico un poco sonrrojado

oh creo que esto es tuyo - dijo Nicole dándole su sombrero a nico (su tapa)

gracias-dijo nico

me pregunto donde esta...-dijo Nicole cuando encontró una tapa (como la de nico) pero la de ella estaba decorada con plumas

tu también usas una tapa en la cabeza -dijo nico

si me parecio creativo-dijo Nicole

ami también-dijo nico

oye ¿quieres acompañarme al ipanema?-dijo nico

¿que es eso?-dijo Nicole

a es un club de baile-dijo nico

o se oye interesante vamos-dijo Nicole

los dos canarios fueron al ipanema ya ahí se encontraron con pedro

nico donde estabas-dijo pedro

a luego te explico-dijo nico

y ¿quien es ella? -dijo pedro

es una amigo se llama Nicole-dijo nico

hola -dijo Nicole

hola -dijo pedro

Nicole había hido a bailar un poco mientra nico charlaba con pedro

ya se lo que tramas-dijo pedro

que de-de-que hablas-dijo nico algo nervioso

se que te gusta -dijo pedro

no como cres la-la acabo de conocer-dijo nico

y que ¿has oido hablar del amor a primera vista?-dijo pero-además se ve que tu también le gustas a ella

¿en serio ? -dijo nico feliz

si ahora ve a bailar con ella-dijo pedro-pero que ya sabes quien no te vea

¿quien mili? saves que no me gusta-dijo nico

ja es broma ahora ve y divientete -dijo pedro

volvi-dijo nico

esta bien-dijo nico

¡muy bien recuerden que hoy tenemos karaoke-dijo el diyei

o karaoke -dijo Nicole alegre

¿te gusta cantrar?- dijo nico

si lo amo-dijo Nicole

pues vamos a inscribirte-dijo nico

¡muy bien ya tenemos una participante-dijo el diyei

muy bien aquí vamos-dijo nicole

ya era hora del turno de Nicole

una amistad que durara por siempre , ese eres tu mi amigo de verdad, si algo va mal cuento yo contigo no importa cuando siempre tu estaras,

si hay un problema cuento yo con tigo tu sabes bien que en mi puedes confiar-canto Nicole

nico quedo sorprendido por la bella voz de Nicole al cantar mientras Nicole seguía cantando

tu amiga soy te dijo sin dudarlo cuenta conmigo siempre yo estare , despues de tantas cosas que han pasado me has demostrado serme siempre fiel tantos recuerdos hay en nuestras mentes y tantos sueños que hay por alcanzar por siempre juntos tu y yo estaremos eres mi amigo amigo de verdad

termino la canción y volvió con nico quien estaba inpactado

¿que te parecio? -dijo Nicole

estuviste maravillosa - dijo nico

¿enserio?-dijo Nicole

si-dijo nico sonrejado

Nicole le dio una sonrisa tierna

la siguiente canción fue una romántica y nico aprovecho para invitar a bailar a Nicole y Nicole hacepto , los dos bailaban casi (como blu y perla) estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando una chica la que estaba enamorada de nico se interpuso

¡que están haciendo¡-dijo Anabel

tu que haces aquí-dijo nico molesto

¿la conoces? -dijo Nicole

si-dijo nico -esperame por alla

esta bien Anabel ahora que quieres-dijo nico

que ¿no puedo pasar tiempo con alguien lindo?-dijo Anabel

ya te dije que tu no me interesas-dijo nico

pero...-dijo Anabel pero nico no le prestaba atención solo veía a Nicole bailar

¡oye me estas escuchando¡-dijo Anabel

que perdón no te escuche-dijo nico

lo sabia estas pensando en esa-dijo Anabel

si y que -dijo nico

que no la conoces y ya te la estas ligano-dijo Anabel pero otra vez nico no le presto atancion

lo siento me tengo que ir-dijo nico dirijiendose a Nicole

listo ya lo solucione-dijo nico

esta bien-dijo Nicole

los dos empezaron a bailar una vez mas mientras Anabel miraba a Nicole con odio y pensó

=disfruta mientras puedas porque yo te separo de nico a como de lugar , nico es mio=

cole


End file.
